Resurrection of Old Memories
by Pharaohess Yami Anzu
Summary: After an incredible dream vision, Tea realizes the full extent of her feelings for Yugi. Ishizu gives Tea a magical ancient Egyptian item that unlocks not only a wealth of memories of Pharaoh Atemu...but Tea's true identity as well.
1. Disturbing Dreams

**Author's Notes:**

Hey there everyone! Okay, I'm starting another fic! This one doesn't have any new characters, but focuses very distinctly on Yugi and Téa's ancient Egyptian past. Let me know what you think!

' _italics _' -signifies thoughts

[...] -signifies Yami Yugi speaking to Yugi

{...} -signifies Yugi speaking to Yami Yugi

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its subsequent plots and characters. All of these wonderful things belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Japanese Translation:

Iie = No

Reviews much appreciated!!!

-Pharaohess Yami Anzu

**Resurrection of Old Memories**

**Chapter 1- Disturbing Dreams**

Humming a song gently, Téa Gardner sat at her vanity, brushing her hair. Outside her window, the moon shone brightly, full and strangely large, a magnificent sight to Téa's eyes. She set the brush down, and sat on her windowsill, gazing longingly at the moon's ethereal luminance. As it had done so many times these past few months, Téa found her thoughts returning to Yugi. Sweet, handsome, gentle Yugi...and the stunning, mysterious, powerful Yami Yugi inside him, who had turned out to be, after all this time, the powerful Pharaoh Atemu.

A single solitary tear ran down her face. '_Oh Yugi...you'll never see me as more than a friend, will you? I'll never be anymore than just funny ol' Téa to you, will I? You'll never know that every time I see you smile, or see you laugh, inside I'm smiling and laughing right with you. When I see the other you, the dark, amazing, mysterious you, the Spirit, Yami, Pharaoh, whatever you want to call him...my heart aches just to know what you...and he...think of me. And I can never ever tell you how I feel...never...'_

Brushing away her tears, and calling herself a thousand different types of moron for letting her worried eat away at her, Téa sighed, yawned, and lay back, pulling the heavy quilt over her. Her last thoughts before she drifted to sleep were of the conversation she had had with Yami on their "date".

' "_There is a way to get my memories back? To figure out who I am"_

"_I'm not entirely sure...it's a long shot, but you know it had something to do with Egypt, right? Maybe if we see something from the ancient Egyptian times, it can trigger a memory...it's a long shot, but it's better than nothing..."_

_Yami smiled. "I can see why Yugi admires you so much, Téa...and why I do as well..."'_

Though Téa was normally a very light sleeper, this night, nothing could wake her from the grasp of her dream. To her, it was as though she were really there, as though everything were not a dream, but real, as though she were truly living where her dreams resided...

_The sands whipped about her toes, and she could feel the sun beating down on her head, though it was so wonderfully bright, so amazingly warm, that she found she could not be bothered by it. Smiling, she slipped her feet back into the soft slippers that she had discarded for those precious spare minutes. 'How odd,' she thought. 'Why should I be wearing ivory satin slippers? I've never owned a pair in my life.' The realization came as a momentary shock. She looked down at her body. 'An ivory dress...gold bracelets and anklets and rings? A gold belt?' Her hands flew to her throat and head. 'A gold torque? A gold headdress and earrings? Who am I? Where am I?'_

_As though she had just been punched in the stomach, she doubled over, her eyes locked unbelievingly on the hot sands that caressed her slippers. A glance of something dark in the distance caught her eyes, and before she could stop herself, she found herself standing straight once more, gazing directly at the three distant shapes that pointed to the heavens, as though saluting the gods above. When she had finally regained her bearing, she realized she was looking at the three great pyramids of Egypt, dark sand against the bright blue sky they embraced. _

_A sudden gentle warmth at her side almost made her gasp. She looked, in stunned disbelief, at the devastatingly handsome figure next to her. "Yugi!" she gasped, stunned to immediate silence thereafter by the difference in her voice. It was not the high alto of teenage girl emerging from adolescence, but the melodic, sweet soprano of a goddess. The vision next to her frowned briefly with concern, before his handsomely tanned face gave way to a smile. "Teana, love, are you joking with me? You know full well that my name is Atemu. One would think you would know your own husband, not to mention to Pharaoh of all Egypt."_

_She felt the blood rushing to her head. "Hu—husband? Ph—Pharaoh?" she asked, feeling her eyes widen in stunned disbelief. She looked at Yugi—no, Atemu—more carefully. He looked like a perfectly duplicated model of the Yugi she knew. The same hair, the same gorgeous amethyst eyes, the same calm, powerful demeanor...except that he was taller...more tanned. 'This must be what the adult Yugi would look like...oh gods...'_

_The regal man before her blinked, making her swoon all over again. "Love, are you okay? Normally you've given up on the joke by now. Shall I call for a handmaiden to bring you refreshment and fan you? Perhaps you have been out too long in the sun...iie, I will take you inside...the cool airs of the palace in the heat of midday will be far better for you. Come, love." And with that, the Pharaoh extended his arm, firmly placing her hand in the crook of his elbow, and began to walk her back to the ethereal vision of white marble in the distance._

_Her jaw nearly fell open with surprise. The massive palace before them must have been at least ten stories high, with several wings, and so many windows she couldn't count. Gorgeous statues of various gods and goddesses graced the façade, massive white marble and gold pillars holding up an enormous veranda. Fountains and gorgeous gardens surrounded it. As they approached the enormous ivory-paved walkway, several large groups of servants, including a collection of handmaidens, came rushing out to meet them, bowing courteously as they murmured in low voices how they could serve their king and queen._

_The Pharaoh beckoned with a hand to the handmaidens to come forward. "Prepare refreshment and cool chambers for the Pharaohess...the heat of the day is too much for her." Nodding acquiescence, the handmaidens scurried off. She felt as though she were about to die from sheer happiness as those warm violet eyes locked with hers. "Ph—Pharaohess?" she managed to choke out. The Pharaoh laughed this time, and she noticed, for the first time, that he was fully decked with gold. She looked more closely. 'The Millennium Items! All of them! He—he really is—the—the Pharaoh! But then...that would mean...if what he said was true...that...I'm...the...the...'_

_At that very moment, they walked past a massive mirror panel set in the wall. And for the first time, she caught a glimpse of herself. A most womanly figure clad in a gorgeous dress of the lightest ivory satin. Gorgeous, dewy tanned skin that held a golden sheen to it. Massive sky-blue eyes amid calf-length mahogany hair. Gold all over...beautifully crafted...and a long, thin gold chain hung around her neck, coming past her chest to rest just above her stomach...holding a pendant adorned with a large winged five-point star, whose center was adorned with a large, ornate eye. 'What...what is that?' she wondered. As if triggered by her thoughts, the pendant began to glow with an unearthly light, casting stars from it, transporting her across time and space until she..._

Gasping as she sat up suddenly, clutching the bedcovers to her mouth so she wouldn't scream from the shock of waking, Téa breathed raggedly into the softness of the comforter, fighting to slow her wildly hammering heart. Jumping from her bed, still clutching the blanket up to her chin, she dashed to the full-length mirror, staring at her distraught, sweaty, breathless reflection staring back at her, blue eyes wide with alarm and mahogany hair unkempt around her pale face. '_What was that? Why was Yugi...why was I...?_' Shivering from a deep, unknown fear that sat deep inside her, Téa finally managed to calm herself, and turned away from the mirror to return to her bed.

**Author's Notes:**

Reviews!!!!! Please!!!! I love 'em! The next chapter is a definitive walk into Téa's life...and her feelings for Yugi. And just in case you were wondering, YES, she gets just as upset with Tristan and Joey as she does with Kaiba back at Duelist Kingdom!

[cackles]

-Pharaohess Yami Anzu


	2. Unable to Face the Truth

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, here's Chapter 2! What happens after this chapter is going to get pretty hyped up, and for a while you're going to think I've made a bad girl out of Isis, but it isn't so, you'll see!

' _italics _' -signifies thoughts

[...] -signifies Yami Yugi speaking to Yugi

{...} -signifies Yugi speaking to Yami Yugi

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its subsequent plots and characters. All of these wonderful things belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Japanese Translation:

Iie = No

Aa = Yes (male specific)

Un = Yes (female specific)

Itsumo = Always

Quick Note: A _burqa_ is the long, flowing head-garment that Egyptian and Middle-Eastern women wear on their heads, that covers their hair, falls over their shoulders like a cape, and usually reaches down to the calves.

Reviews much appreciated!!!

-Pharaohess Yami Anzu

**Resurrection of Old Memories**

**Chapter 2- Unable to Face the Truth**

"HEY! TÉA! WAIT UP!"

Startled, Tea turned around, trying to discern who was calling for her over the heads of students milling about in crowds as the start of a new school day approached. Her massive blue eyes sweeping the jumble of heads, Tea couldn't locate the source. And with the voices of a couple thousand students blaring cacophony into her ears, she couldn't identify the speaker by voice alone.

"Téa!"

Téa smiled as she turned about, recognizing the voice instantly. "Yugi! How are you?" Téa greeted warmly, smiling at her friend, feeling her heart and stomach leap forward with massive bounds as she locked eyes with her best friend. The teenage boy smiled at her, his expressive purple eyes as he hooked his thumbs into the straps of his backpack. "I'm fine. What a crowd! Have you spotted Joey and Tristan yet?" Téa shook her head, and stood on her tiptoes trying to see over the milling heads in front of her. She glanced at Yugi in accusatory wonder. "You're taller than I am now. You should look for them too!" Téa then clamped her mouth shut and bit her lip. It was true. Ever since their trials at the Duelist Kingdom, Yugi had grown taller, so that he was now the same height as Téa, but still shorter than Joey and Tristan. _'And he looks so much like the incredible vision...in that dream...'_

Téa didn't want to admit to anyone, least of all herself, that she found Yugi even more attractive now than she had before. Sometimes, he was all she could think about! Ever since that day when Yugi had saved her from that horrible criminal in that old abandoned warehouse, she had harbored a crush on him. Ever since that amazing dream she had had a few nights ago, her love and desire for him had reached heights that she didn't even know she could reach! And yet, the Yugi with her now was different, and yet the same, as the older, wiser version of her friend that had saved her then. _'Of course it would be...after all, it was the Pharaoh that had rescued me that day...the Pharaoh inside of him and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle...the same Pharaoh...from those ancient times in Egypt...'_

Blushing somewhat when he saw Téa bite her lip, Yugi held his hands up in entreaty. "Téa, don't worry...I'm not taller than you, see? We're the same height now. At least I'm not short anymore, like I was at the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. And look, there's Joey and Tristan now!" _'And yet,'_ Téa thought unhappily, _'I'll never be more than a friend to him...he has to save the world...he needs the others...Tristan and Joey...he needs friends to support him...and that's all I am...that's all...I have to give...'_ Shaking her head to clear her mind of her maddening thoughts, Téa's bright blue eyes spotted their friends.

"Un...I see them too! GUYS! OVER HERE!" Téa called out, temporarily deafening Yugi.

Tristan and Joey waved an acknowledgement back, and made their way over to their friends. "Can you believe this madhouse?" Joey complained. Tristan punched his friend in the shoulder lightly. "We would have gotten here before the stampede if you hadn't stopped at that doughnut shop to stuff your greedy stomach..."

"I was hungry!" Joey exclaimed defensively.

"Well, if you'd gotten up on time you wouldn't have been so hungry!" Tristan shot back.

"You didn't complain when you bought half a dozen donuts and ate them all!" Joey retorted.

Back and forth, Tristan and Joey argued, their easy-going teasing evident underneath their insults and retorts. Téa felt her blood begin to boil. _'Oh for the love of it all...can we just go to class!? I can't stand being here anymore...so close to Yugi...it's driving me insane!'_ Téa's ire escalated as Tristan and Joey continued to bicker, and without warning, her fury erupted. In a split-second, her leather hand-carry book bag struck the arguing friends squarely on the backs of their heads, slamming both of them into the ground.

Both of the taller teens fell over, bumps becoming comically obvious on the backs of their skulls. Téa had hit them both upside the head. "Would the two of you just GROW UP!?" she fumed. In an uncharacteristic show of anger, the brown-haired girl turned and stalked off, disappearing into the crowd of students.

Stunned, the three boys regarded each other blankly for a moment. Rubbing his head, Joey glanced off in the direction that Téa had taken. "What's got HER so riled up?" he demanded, wincing as he prodded the tender lump that now graced the back of his thick head. Tristan shrugged, in similar straits as he painfully contemplated the swelling bulge. Yugi stared after Téa. "I'm going after her," he announced, and before Tristan and Joey could voice their surprised responses, Yugi had disappeared into the sea of students. Staring after him, mouths hanging half-open, there was little the two teenagers could do except follow

Slamming her book bag down on the desk, muttering darkly to herself, Téa found solace in her fury and anger. It was far better than contemplating the strange fluttering in her heart and chest that had started when Yugi had caught up with her earlier. She groaned, and lay her head down on the desk, shielding her eyes from the light of the classroom with her arms. _'Why? Why did I have to fall in love with him? Why Yugi? Why sweet, wonderful, mysterious Yugi? My best friend, almost all my life...and now I can't even be that...'_ Tears of frustration sped down Téa's cheeks. Clenching her fists tightly, Téa raised her head off the desk and sat up perfectly straight when she saw the teacher enter the classroom. She kept her head fixed firmly forward, appearing to observe, with earnest attention, the assignment that the teacher had started writing on the board. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Yugi dart into the classroom, and stiffened as he took the seat next to her. Her heart leapt as she watched him look over at her, his purple eyes full of worry.

Yami appeared next to him, visible to only the young boy.

[Something is troubling her deeply...she's afraid.]

{You can sense that?}

[Aa...talk to her.]

"Téa....are you okay?"

Téa stiffened. "I'm...I'm fine...I just couldn't stand having to listen to them arguing...over and over again...it's the same thing...every day..."

"But...Tristan and Joey have always fought like this...it's never seemed to bother you before."

"Well, it does now! Geez, you'd think they'd have grown up or something by now...the way..."

"The way what?"

Téa looked away. "The way you have..."

Yugi turned bright red. _'So she did notice...'_

[Perhaps that's why she's so frustrated.]

{I don't understand.}

[You have grown older...wiser...and she thinks that your feelings for her have not

changed.]

{What are you TALKING about!? I've...I've always...}

[Loved her..?]

Yugi paused, feeling his heart race as the core of his emotions was revealed.

{Aa...I have always loved her...from the moment I met her...itsumo...}

[Then you should tell her.]

{Iie! Have you lost it!?}

[What is there to hold you back?]

{What if she doesn't feel the same way?}

[You'll never know if you don't ask.]

Furious, Yugi turned to Téa, mouth open, unable to begin to even fathom how he would ask his best friend and secret heartache of several years how she felt about him. The youth did notice, in the brief seconds before the bell rang to signal the start of class, that Tristan and Joey shuffled in, casting sour looks at Téa, who returned their stony looks with icy indifference.

Sighing as he picked up his pen, Yugi could do nothing except stumble haphazardly through the lectures, focused on the sudden change that had sudden overtaken Téa.

The day passed quickly, and Yugi's worry over Téa escalated exponentially. Téa seemed to grow more and more exhausted, more and more weary as the hours flew by. At one point, the blue-eyed, brown-haired girl had even fallen asleep with her chin resting on her palm. Yugi noticed Tristan and Joey shooting worried glances over in Téa's direction, and felt his concern stumble to new heights. _'What on Earth is wrong with her? She's normally never like this...'_

[These aren't normal circumstances.]

{What do you mean?}

[I can sense something...in the future...but I cannot tell what it is.]

{Is there evil rising again?}

[I cannot tell...]

So wrapped up was Yugi in his conversation with Yami, and so intent on ignoring Téa were Tristan and Joey, that none of the three boys heard the end of the day bell ring. Nor did they see the tears on Téa's face as the girl gathered up her things and walked out of the classroom.

Glaring up at the bright, cloudless sky, Téa sighed. _'I'll go to the studio...maybe dancing will help clear my mind...and then...I'll apologize to Tristan and Joey...I shouldn't let my feelings for Yugi override my common sense...'_

Feeling better already, Téa walked on, oblivious to the intent gaze of another pair of blue eyes. Long black hair rippling softly behind her, Ishizu Ishtar watched the young woman walk serenely down the street. For some time now, she had wondered if this Téa that Yugi cared so much for wasn't who Ishizu thought she was. A mysterious smile coloring her delicate lips, the priestess, her ivory veil and burqa waving gaily in the wind, followed.

**Author's Notes:**

Of course, reviews are much appreciated. I have a ton of plans for this fic, but nothing is definite, and I just write with my gut as things progress! Stay tuned as we find out exactly why Ishizu is following Téa...and the stunning secret she soon reveals.


End file.
